1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cleaning tools and more specifically it relates to a lottery ticket scraper and brush device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cleaning tools have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,650 to Madock; U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,672 to Harris and U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,117 to Johnson et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.